Toothless' Destiny
by Allotted Sylence
Summary: Toothless is deceived by another Night Fury into thinking that Hiccup is the enemy! Can Toothless be shown the truth? Or will it be too late? Also, Toothless has had something in him that no one including himself knew about. . .until now. T for blood
1. New Life

**Toothless' Destiny**

**Chapter 1: New Life**

**INFO: Ruffnut is the girl, and Tuffnut is the boy. Don't believe me? Type their names in on Google images. . .**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning a month or so after Hiccup and Toothless defeated the Red Death. The birds sung their harmonious song that echoed throughout Berk while flying around, fearless and free. Hiccup woke up with the sunlight hitting him square in the eyes from his open window. He got up and stretched, while letting a yawn escape his mouth.<p>

He looked to the right of his bed, expecting Toothless to be there, but he wasn't.

"Huh. . .Where did he go?" Hiccup thought, before shrugging it off.

He walked over to his dresser (or whatever they called it) and pulled out his light green shirt, and brown-ish pants. With clothes in hand, he walked over to his bed, and began to get dressed. He put his shirt on. then his pants, then his wool boots.

Hiccup was happy about today. Today would begin a new life for him and Toothless, and he knew it just as much as Toothless did. They got their limbs back, Hiccup got his left leg, while Toothless got his left tail-fin. (I will explain in a moment.) Hiccup walked over to his door, almost tripping on his now good left leg, since he wasn't used to it.

"I swear, if Toothless is on the other side of this door, then albeit i'll. . . . .ahh, i got nothing."

Hiccup put his ear up to the door to hear for Toothless, and sure enough, he heard Toothless on the other side, ready to give him his 'Wake Up Call'.

(Explanation Time!) ~ Okay, the day before the beginning of the story was when a healer (one who has heavenly powers to bring people back from the dead [had to be dead less than 2 days], heal diseases, and in rare cases - restore lost body parts.) happened to drift up to Berk. Her name was Jade, and she had been lost at sea for three weeks. She had a regular sail-boat, but she was caught in a terrible hurricane, and has been drifting the seas, looking for any form of land. When she landed on Berk, Stoick, and everyone else just so happened to be _right_ where she landed.

Stoick asked her what she was doing here, and if she needed any help. She explained her story to everyone, and then asked Stoick, "I thought vikings were supposed to hunt and kill dragons. . .So, why are you befriending them." Stoick wasn't expecting this question, so he carresed his beard trying to figure out an appropriate response. That's where Hiccup stepped in. He took over and explained to Jade everything. I mean _everything_. From the time him and Toothless were friends, to where they defeated the Red Death, who was forcing all the dragons to attack Berk to bring food to it. Jade wasn't expecting this.

She was amazed by Hiccup and Toothless' bravery, courageous, and noble act of defeating the Red Death that had caused a war that was never meant to be, and that has caused so much turmoil and destruction. Because of their awesome act of help and many other things to everyone, she restored their limbs, as if awarding them the 'Medal of Honor'. After this, she moved into a small-sized home that Stoick, Gobber, and other Viking men built for her. Now that she was a neighbor in Berk, she was Berk's healer, or medic. (End of Explanation!)

(Back to the story). . . . . Hiccup put his ear up to the door to hear for Toothless, and sure enough, he heard Toothless on the other side, ready to give him his 'Wake Up Call'.

_"Not This Time Bud."_ Hiccup said softly, smirking to himself.

He saw the window and hatched an idea. He was about a story or so up, so he thought, "Eh. It's not _too_ high." and motioned for the window. He looked out of it down towards sold ground about 30 or so feet below him. He hopped on the outside of the window (while still hanging on to the window) and dropped to the ground with a thud.

He felt pain in his left leg, and said sarcastically,

"Oh great! Now it's broken! Great! Now i'll die and everything will be terrible!"

But he got over the pain. It wasn't bad because the soft earth absorbed most of the impact. He got up and noticed Astrid walking around the village square, obviously looking for something. Hiccup decided to go talk to her, and while doing this, Hiccup thought about what to do that day.

"Okay, . ..1. . .Avoid Toothless' tongue. . .2. . .Talk to Astrid and hang out with the guys today. . .3. . .avoid Toothless yet again. I want at least one day wherei'm not dripping with spit."

Astrid heard Hiccup talking to himself, and turned to see him still making his way down the stone steps towards her.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup jumped and almost fell over from Astrid yelling at him. She walked over and picked him up by the collar.

"Okay mister, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?"

"Uhhh, Astrid. What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with _me_! I know how you like to play jokes, so spill it, WHERE'S IVORY?" (Ivory was Astrid's Nadder)

"Umm, i don't know Astrid, i really don't know."

"Alright, fine. But if find out that you had something to do with this, I WILL PUNCH YOU SO HARD, BLOOD WILL COME OUT OF YOUR EARS!"

Astrid stormed off while calling for her Nadder. Hiccup sighed, and looked at Astrid once more before leaving to go to the Ring.

On his way to the Ring, Hiccup heard Astrid yell something, and turned around to see Astrid chasing Ivory around.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID LAZY DRAGON!"

Hiccup couldn't help but smirk at Astrid's temper. He shook his head while chuckling, and continued to walk towards the Ring. (The Ring was the Viking boy's 'Safe Haven' from girls, and troubles in life.) Hiccup walked in and headed for the stone table where Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut were with their dragons wrestling each other behind them. Snotlout saw Hiccup coming, and thought he would say something funny.

"The Prodigal Son returns."

Hiccup sat down on one of the stone seats, and looked at Snotlout before jokingly saying, "Shut up". Snotlout looked at Hiccup for a second, and then filled him in on what he missed.

"Alright Hic, listen up. I don't like to repeat myself. We're talking about how Ruffnut has googly eyes for Hiker, and other. . . things."

Hiccup nodded like he understood, and joined in on the conversation.

Snotlout: "Hey, Tuffnut, your sister was totally looking at Hiker's butt yesterday."

Tuffnut: "I know right? That dragon-butt (the twins love to call each other names) doesn't even have any charm, just annoyance."

Snotlout: "And what's so special about Hiker, i mean, what did he do? Is not like he saved us all from that Death dragon or whatever, like Hiccup did."

Hiccup: "Well, he didn't do what me and Toothless did, but he did help build that house for Jade, and he helps her around. I think he's her apprentice."

Fishlegs: "Well, yeah. .umm. . .i'm with Hiccup on that one."

Tuffnut & Snotlout: ". . . . . . . ."

Tuffnut: "Oh, that reminds me. Where is Hiker today? You know, just out of curiosity."

Snotlout: "Who cares? He's probably slacking off or whatever."

Hiccup: "Actually, i haven't seen him for three days. Snotlout, did your Nightmare eat him?"

There was a burst of laughter from everyone except Snotlout.

Snotlout: "No! Why would you even consider that? That's NOT funny!"

Hiccup: "Okay, Snotlout, Okay, jeez. Calm down, it's just a joke."

Snotlout: "Oh. . ."

There was silence between all of them. Until. . .

Hiccup: "I saw Astrid chasing her Nadder today right before I came over here, did you do something Snotlout?"

Snotlout: "No! It wasn't my idea, it was Tuff's."

Tuffnut: "What! I only carried out the plan, he _made_ it."

Snotlout: "No i didn't you liar!"

Hiccup: "Ay! SHUT UP! It doesn't matter! I don't care, i just thought it was funny. Just make sure that Astrid doesn't find out. She told me if I did it, she would punch me so hard, that blood would fly out of my ears."

Everyone: "Wow."

Snotlout: "Well that's you, this is me."

Tuffnut: "It's me too."

Fishlegs: "And me. . .i guess."

Snotlout: "NO! I was first, ya'll choose something else."

Tuffnut: "WHAT? Over my dead body!"

Snotlout: "That's the point!"

Tuffnut: "Take this!"

Tuffnut and Snotlout fought about who would not be punched by Astrid and who would. Stupid thing to fight over, although Astrid does punch pretty hard. Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked out of the Ring, leaving Fishlegs to move his seat, and pull out the dragon manual to read it. . . ._again_.

It has been four hours since Hiccup had last seen Toothless, and he was actually starting to worry a little. He was walking through the village when he saw Stoick talking with Gobber. Hiccup didn't want to ask Stoick if he'd seen Toothless, because he thought that Stoick wouldn't know, but he asked anyway.

"Umm, Dad?"

Stoick turned and saw his son standing there. "What is it son?"

"Have you, . . .um. . .seen Toothless today?"

Stoick then started to comb his beard, meaning he was deep in thought. "Toothless, Toothless. . .Ah yes! I saw him earlier this morning. He looks pretty angry about something. Did you do something Hiccup?"

"No, dad. Why would you even consider that?"

"Ohh, i don't know. Just a consideration."

"Well, okay. Later dad."

Hiccup waved to his father as he ran towards the village square, receiving a wave from Stoick before he talked with Gobber again.

"Huh. Usually Toothless would be around. . .here. Aw crap! I forgot he could fly by himself again. He could be anywhere!"

Hiccup thought that Toothless was at his house, so he started to walk towards his house. About halfway there, there was an urge in Hiccup for him to turn towards his left. He couldn't fight the urge anymore, and he turned to his left to see what it was.

He saw Toothless there, lying in the dark, thick grass next to a house. . . .and he looked mighty ticked.

Hiccup then thought about what Stoick said, ". . .He looks pretty angry about something. Did you do something?. . ." Hiccup shook that thought off of him, knowing that Toothless wouldn't be mad at him for nothing.

He walked over to Toothless, and when he was closer to him, Toothless growled warningly. Hiccup stopped walking towards him, and looked worried about him.

"Toothless? What's wrong?" asked Hiccup, with concern in his voice.

Toothless eyed Hiccup for a few moments before lying his head back on the grass, trying to ignore him. But Hiccup was only more worried about his friend, and walked over to him. He sat down next to him, and scratched his left wing tip.

"Toothless, bud. What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

Toothless just continued to try to ignore Hiccup, but he felt Hiccup hug his neck as if trying to soothe him. Toothless let go of all his negative feelings towards Hiccup, and purred.

_"Thank you, Hiccup. I needed that."_

* * *

><p><strong>" In the next chapter, you'll find out what caused Toothless to be mad. And what's in store for him. . ."<strong>


	2. Rage

**Ch. 2 - Rage**

* * *

><p><strong>(Toothless' POV)<strong>

I was flying around Berk for the first time without Hiccup. Sure, i was a bit lonely and sad that he wouldn't be with me, but man. . .it feels good to fly under your own weight. Now I can go wherever I so desire! Even though my options and destinations are limitless, I refuse to leave. There's one thing i never want to leave behind - Hiccup. I would never leave him behind, EVER! Anyway, I start to fly towards the rock ledge on the mountain top right next to Berk's Dining Hall. I land, and stretch my wings and tail before sitting down, and admiring the view. You could see everything up here!

It was so beautiful! But, as i was admiring this beauty, a blue Night Fury landed next to me. (Including myself, there are five types of Night Furies. Superior ones, like i _was. _They have all (well, almost all) superiority and strength, and there's only a handful of them. Then there's the red ones. Their strength is Firepower. You DO NOT want to be hit by those guy's fireballs. Talk about a one-shot kill; except for us Night Furies, that have 10x more fire resistancy than all other dragons combined. Then, there's the green ones. They have outstanding flying capabilities. They are so professional, that they would lose you in less than a minute. And finally there's the blue ones. They have extraordinary speed. They can run up to 50 m.p.h. while regular Night Furies run up to 25 m.p.h.

And then, there's the chosen Night Fury. A Night Fury so powerful, that it could life as we know it. That's why it's bestowed to a Night Fury who knows how to use it's power, and how to control it. The story is, you can have the power, but if you can't destroy the rage that automatically comes with it, then. . . .you're screwed. But this 'Ultimate Night Fury' (as we called it), could run up to 253 m.p.h., fly up to 500 m.p.h., is 10x more agile than the green NF, has 100x more Firepower than the red dragon, and had the most powerful fireball in history. My Night Fury ancestors entitled it 'No Hope' (A blast that is so big, that it can destroy 400 miles of anything in all directions from the blast center, and the explosion looks like a 'Nuclear Missile mushroom cloud'.) because if the Chosen Night Fury fired it at full blast, there would be nothing alive for 400 miles in any direction. And if it was to concentrate it's energy on full blast to one spot, it could make Berk an underwater crater 100 miles deep. It's THAT powerful. Oh, and whoever is honored to be the Ultimate Night Fury, lives forever, and has the ability to make anyone of his choosing immortal too, but only one person every 10 years. And there can only be _one_ Ultimate Night Fury. EVER.

So, with that explained, let's get back to my story. . . .While i was admiring this beauty, a blue Night Fury landed next to me. I turned and saw that it was indeed blue, so it was the speed Night Fury.

"Hello, I'm Toothless" I said it kind and simple.

He glances over at me, and stares back at the view. A long period of silence was initiated until he spoke.

"You know that viking boy, ahhh, what's his name. . .oh, it doesn't matter. The viking boy you're always with, he's not who you think he is."

I turned and looked at him questioningly.

"I know what you're thinking, 'I'm probably crazy or whatever', but i'm telling you, that boy will eventually kill you."

I snarled at him, "What? Who do you think you are?"

He spoke without taking his eyes off the view. "I'm Midnight, and do we really need violence?"

I calmed down, and said. "No."

Another period of silence, before he broke it again.

"But, if you don't believe me, fine. But he _will_ kill you. He's just being your friend so that he can gain your trust, and then use you for something sinister and evil."

I snarled at him again.

"He's been carrying around a knife with him, he's been in that strange building for nights on end, and he's been talking to people about a feast."

I looked up, and my eyes narrowed from shock, then to slight anger.

"Okay, why are you pulling my leg?"

"I'm not. Just keep what i just told you in mind. It'll save you one day." He said as he flew off behind me.

"Hiccup? Do that? Hah! Nice try, but i'm not falling for it."

But, I was a bit mad at Hiccup for this whole dilemma, and I don't know why. But, it was just a mild anger, like if he poked me, to make me annoyed. I met him later that day, and I could tell he knew something was up. He was approaching me, when I growled at him warningly. I just wanted to be alone.

"Toothless? What's wrong?" I heard him ask as he approached me again. I just looked at him, and laid my head down.

_"What do you mean 'What's wrong'? Isn't it obvious?"_

He walked over and sat next to me, hugging my neck in an attempt to soothe me. I actually really needed that, because the slight anger I felt towards him was released, and I only concentrated on him. His hug was actually _very _soothing. He let go of me, and I licked him in the face, as a thank-you. He always laughs when I do that, making me feel happy on the inside too. He got up and looked at me.

"Alright bud, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

_"Umm. . .Hi. I'm Toothless. I am a FLYING dragon, remember? Let's take to the sky!"_

He looked over at me, and I motioned for him to get on my back.

"Alright, Sure. Let's go!"

He got on my back, and we were in the sky moments later. It wasn't even 30 minutes when Gobber called for Hiccup.

"Hiccup me lad! Wah' are ya' doin' slackin' off? Get down here an' get ta' work!"

"Alright Gobber! I'm Coming! Toothless, I'll fly with you after I'm done with Gobber."

I sighed and flew us down next to Gobber's Forge, where Hiccup got off of me, and patted me on the head.

"I promise I'll fly with you after I'm done with Gobber."

He walked in and I sighed again. I would have to find something to do until he was done. I decided to take to the sky, and I flew for about 10 minutes or so. I flew to the ledge that I flew to earlier this morning, and glanced around the island, trying to find something to keep me busy until Hiccup was done. I heard something land behind me and turned to see Midnight. He had an uncomfortable evil grin on his face.

I snarled, _"What do YOU want!"_

"Toothless, is this how you greet everyone?" He said with his nonchalant attitude.

_"No! Only you, you evil thing!" _I snapped.

"Well, at least you got me being evil right." He said with an evil grin.

He then laughed evilly at me, and I thought he was going crazy.

_"What's so funny!"_

"You'll find out right now."

And before I could attack him, he screeched in my face, and made me go unconscious. I don't know how, but I think that he must of cursed me with black magic.

**(Midnight's POV)**

"Well, the mighty Toothless falls! HAHAHA!" I said with an evil tone.

I cursed him with forgetting all about Hiccup. I HATED THAT BOY. And I HATED Toothless for EVER becoming his friend. I was the one who was supposed to bring down the Queen and get the glory! ME! But this pathetic little boy just walks up to the plate and steals my kill with his pathetic Night Fury? No! He had to pay! And what better way than to let Toothless do the dirty work? I mean, if the villagers know that Toothless killed Hiccup, then they would kill Toothless, and I WILL RULE BERK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p><strong>(Toothless' POV)<strong>

I don't know how long I was out, but I woke up, and to my surprise, I was unharmed and Midnight wasn't here. No scratches on me, no blood anywhere, nothing. . . It was freaky. But, there was one thing. I had a burning rage against Hiccup. It's like I was brainwashed, because everything that I knew about him after the day that he tried to kill me was clouded. The only thing I could remember about him was him trying to kill me all those months ago. But, yet, there was something else. . . and it was strange.

I could remember everything about everyone else in Berk except Hiccup. Everyone else I remembered so detailed and precise, and I was still happy towards them. I looked down at Berk, and had intentions.

_Murderous_ intentions. . .

* * *

><p>I landed in Berk, and walked around with that rage still part of me. I saw Astrid walk by, and I smiled at her, receiving a smile from her too.<p>

Then. . . .I saw him. . .

Hiccup.

My rage was starting to rise at incredible speeds, and Hiccup turned around to face me.

"Oh Toothless! There you are! I was looking all over for you! You ready to go flying?"

I snarled and brought my chest down to the ground and bent my legs as if I was about to pounce. I also extended my wings, which completed my attack stance.

_"Who do you think you are? You think that you can just come up and try to kill me, and dishonor me by PUTTING YOUR FOOT ON ME? And now you think a few words would save you? And what's all this talk about flying? I will kill you!"_

I ran towards and jumped at him, missing as he side-stepped my attack.

"Toothless! What are you doing?" I heard him shriek.

I lunged at him again, but missed because he side-stepped again.

"Toothless! This ISN'T funny!"

I turned towards him and blasted my fire at him. He barely managed to dodge it as he looked at me with terror in his eyes.

"Toothless!" He shrieked again.

I didn't care, my rage was getting the best of me as I blew as many fireballs at him as my body would let me, enraged that every single last one missed him. . .barely.

I ran towards him, and he took off running. I had a big, evil, murderous grin as I was gaining on him, for he was no match for my speed. But, he got the upper hand in the end. He ran towards the Dining Hall, and busted through the huge doors. I ran up to the door and looked inside.

_"Crap! More humans. Great! I can't kill Hiccup now, because of all the witnesses. I guess I'll just have to wait for the opportune moment to strike."_

For now he was safe from my rage, but it didn't last too long. . .

* * *

><p><strong>" Is Hiccup going to meet his doom? Or can he escape Toothless' clutches? Find out in the next Chapter!"<strong>


	3. A New Friend

**Ch. 3 - A New Friend**

* * *

><p><strong>(Narrator's POV)<strong>

Hiccup was relieved when he saw that Toothless hadn't followed him into the Dining Hall, and he was also thankful that the teen vikings were in there eating lunch. Hiccup found an empty seat across from Snotlout, and sat there, unsure about what to do once everyone leaves. He gazed around the room noticing that everyone was doing the same old things they usually do. Fishlegs was reading the Dragon Manual for the like, 50th time, Snotlout was bragging about how awesome he was and everything, and Tuffnut was throwing a fork at Ruffnut.

Hiccup felt a wave of sympathy for Tuffnut come over him as the fork missed his sister, and hit Astrid square in the head, almost hitting her eye. She grunted, and stood up. She walked over to the boy's table (they had separate tables) and threw both her fists down on it, sending a shock wave of fear through all of them.

"WHO IN THE NAME OF ODIN HIT ME WITH THIS FORK!"

Everyone's gaze turned towards Tuffnut as he sat there, sweating. Astrid walked over, and punched him so hard, that he went flying out of his seat and landed on Snotlout's food.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO HIT ME WITH A FORK? HUH? DIDN'T THINK SO!"

Astrid stormed off back to her seat where she continued to eat her baked chicken. Tuffnut finally got off the table, and noticed Ruffnut laughing at him.

Tuffnut: "Shut up!"

Ruffnut: "I don't have to Pig Brain!"

Tuffnut: "Shut up dragon-breath!"

Ruffnut: "Shut your face pea-brain!"

Tuffnut: "What was that dragon-butt?"

Ruffnut: "I'll kill you cotton ball!"

Hiccup sighed and covered his ears as he watched the twins roll on the floor, fighting yet again. He put his head down, and fell into a light sleep. . .

He was jolted from his dreams when he heard Astrid say something to someone, and it made Hiccup freeze with fear.

"Oh, hey Toothless. You've been waiting for Hiccup all this time? Well, you can go in, he's by himself. I think he's lonely."

And at that Astrid walked off, and Toothless walked in while closing the huge door with a murderous grin on his face. After shutting the door, he scanned the room for Hiccup, and didn't see him. He walked forwards, and saw Hiccup moving towards a side-door slowly. Toothless snarled and blew a fireball at him, but yet again missing. Hiccup bolted for the door. He slammed it open and jumped out just when a fireball exploded behind him.

He turned to see Toothless chasing him with murder in his eyes, and that made Hiccup's adrenaline pump. He was in Fight-or-Flight mode, and you'd better believe that he was in Flight mode. He bolted into the forest, hoping to lose Toothless in the thick brush, but he forgot that he could fly. Hiccup turned and saw that Toothless wasn't chasing him anymore. He stopped and leaned against a tree to catch his breath.

It wasn't even 10 seconds later that Hiccup heard that high-pitched screeching sound, and found himself running for his life again as the tree behind him exploded into toothpicks by a sapphire fireball.

"Toothless! What is wrong with you you crazy reptile!"

Hiccup was running out of time and options. If he didn't find a place soon, then: 1, Toothless will catch up to him, or, 2, it will be too dark for him to see anything which will lead to 1, so he was out of options and his visibility was growing dimmer as the sky grew darker. Even with Hiccup feeling he's a goner, he got the biggest break of his life. He looked to his right and saw a cave, ran into it, and leaned against a rock, taking deep breaths from all of the running he'd endured. He heard Toothless run by, and thanked Odin that Toothless didn't find him. He was immensely happy about that, but that happiness was replaced with fear when he heard a growl come from the cave.

He turned and said, "Hello? Anyone there?"

He got no response, and thought that it was nothing, and turned around to face the entrance of the cave. He heard something behind him, and turned to see a reddish-sapphire fireball explode in front of him, igniting the flammable rock underneath it. Hiccup looked at the fire bewildered, and glanced past it. He heart wanted to jump out of him and take off. For behind the reddish-sapphire fire, was a Night Fury. It was black, like Toothless, but it's markings grew red, and the tips of it's ears, the back of it's wings, it's tail-fins were a transition from black to red.

The Fury growled at Hiccup, as if asking why he was trespassing in his home. Hiccup didn't know how to respond, he just stood there, like a statue.

**(Korak's POV [Red Night Fury])**

He just stood there, like he was purposely testing my patience. I told him to get out, but he just stood there, as if not knowing what to do. I just lied there, waiting for him to leave. I would have killed him, but the humans on this island were not attacking us anymore, so I thought it would just be a disgrace to attack an unarmed human boy. I looked at him, until I inhaled the faint smell of fish. My ears perked up, and my eyes were narrow slits from perspiration. I noticed that the scent was coming from the boy, and I got up, obviously making the boy uneasy. Then it hit me. . .

_"I've seen this boy before."_

I then remembered yesterday where I was with Toothless flying around for about 10 minutes, and he told me about. . .

My eyes went wide and I knew who this boy was in front of me.

Hiccup.

Toothless told me everything they did together, and he told me that he trusted him with his life, and would protect him to his dying breath.

This hit me, and even though I did not personally know Hiccup, my trust in him all of a sudden flew off the charts.

I eyed his waist, where the smell was coming from. He looked down and then looked up at me.

"You hungry?" he asked.

I looked at him and nodded in confirmation.

_"You know I am!"_ I thought.

He reached into his pocket, and I saw him pull out a Cod. He offered it to me, with outstretched hands holding the fish. I looked at him then back down at the fish, and walked over to him, and opened my mouth with retracted teeth, to accept the fish. He smiled, and plopped it in, and I have to tell you that that was _the_ most delicious fish I've ever tasted! I licked my lips and turned to him. He was smiling at me, and I heard him say,

"My name's Hiccup. What's yours?"

I tried to figure out how to tell him my name. I then hatched an idea. Instead of using fireballs, I used a continuous stream of fire, and spelled my name on the side of the cave.

"Korak. That's a cool name." I heard him say.

He smiled at me again, and sat by my reddish-sapphire fire, trying to keep warm. I walked over and sat to the opposite of him, curling up and trying to sleep. I woke up not even 20 minutes later to see him shivering a little. My fire went out, and he only had the clothes on his back to keep him warm, while I had a fire-stomach that warmed every inch of me. I had sympathy for Hiccup. He did in fact, with what Toothless said, saved us all from the Red Death Queen.

I was thinking about what Toothless had told me when he woke up. He sat up and pulled his legs close to his body, trying to keep warm. I couldn't bear seeing him shiver and me not do anything! I got up, and walked over behind him, and sat down, curling around him, and resting my huge head on his lap. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. "Thanks Korak." I smiled at him for a while, thinking about what it would be like if he had a best friend. I looked at him, and then remembered. . .

"I wonder what Toothless is doing right now. . .Wait. . .Hiccup! Aw Crap! I bet Toothless is worried sick about Hiccup right now!" I looked down at Hiccup hoping my sudden movement didn't wake him, and to my relief, he was sound asleep against my wing. I knew that tommorrow I had to re-unite the two of them. I yawned, and thought,

"Tomorrow. I will have them back together by tomorrow."

I smiled and laid my head back on Hiccup's lap, and fell into a deep sleep. . .

* * *

><p><strong>"What will happen next? Well , read the story to find out!" :D<strong>


	4. How To UnBrainwash Your Dragon

**Ch. 4 - How To Un-Brainwash Your Dragon**

* * *

><p><strong>(Still Korak's POV)<strong>

I woke up the next day and looked at Hiccup laying on my wing. He was asleep, and I was hungry, so I needed to get him off of me without waking him, so that I can go catch some fish for myself. I picked his head up, and sat it back down as I went to catch fish. I was at the pond's edge catching some fish when another Night Fury like myself came towards me, but _he_ was the superior kind - all black. I looked over at him with a fish halfway in my mouth, when he said,

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice that you can catch fish really good. Umm. . .do you think you can show me how?"

I was shocked that a Night Fury of this rank didn't know how to catch fish, but I swallowed my fish, and answered,

"Sure. Oh and by the way, I'm Korak. And. . . do I know you?"

"Yeah. I'm Toothless."

I looked at him with shock. "Wait. _You _don't know how to catch fish?"

"Well, you try being grounded for 3 months because your tail-fin got ripped-off, and see if you lose all of your skill." he said with agitation in his voice.

"I didn't mean any offense."

"Huh? Oh no, it's not you. I'm just enraged with someone."

"Oh, so you're just in a bad mood."

"Yeah, I wasn't trying to be rude."

"No, no it's find I understand." I clasped my paws together and said,

"Alright! Let's teach you how to catch some tasty fish!"

For the next hour or so, I showed Toothless how to successfully catch fish by himself. I smiled at him, because he was such a fast learner. Then, I remembered Hiccup.

"Oh! Toothless! Where's Hiccup?"

He turned to me and gave me an uncomfortable stare.

"Hiccup! You know where he is?" He said with anger in his voice.

I didn't want to lead him back to Hiccup, because I could see it in his eyes. He was enraged with Hiccup. The eyes are indeed the gateway to the soul, so I _knew_ it was best to lie to him.

"Ah, no. I thought he was with you, since you two are always flying together. . ."

He looked at me with rage.

"How dare you! You would dare say that that evil human _RODE ME?_ I AM NO HORSE! I AM THE TERRIFYING NIGHT FURY! EVERYONE TREMBLES WHEN THEY SEE ME! LET ALONE HEAR ME!"

"Whoa Toothless, calm down. I just thought. . ."

"YOU JUST THOUGHT?" he cut in. "THOUGHT WHAT? THAT I WAS _FRIENDS_ WITH HIM? YOU INSULT ME!"

"Toothless, just calm down, I didn't mean to insult you, I was just trying to be thoughtful." I said with a calm attitude.

"Whatever! Just stay out of my way!"

I saw him fly off, and sighed with relief. That was _too_ close. I saw him flying towards Ravenpoint, when he looked to his right and snarled loudly. I looked over to my right and saw Hiccup fishing for food. I heard Toothless charge up his attack, and launch a sapphire fireball at him. My heart sank. And I ran towards Hiccup with my adrenalin pumping.

_"What caused Toothless to be so mad at him?" _I thought to myself.

I gave a sigh of relief when I saw Hiccup dodge that fireball and take off into the woods. I saw Toothless go after him in the sky, so I chased after Hiccup on the ground.

"GET BACK HERE YOU EVIL HUMAN!" I heard Toothless scream.

Now, I _had_ to get to him before Toothless did. To me, failure WAS NOT an option.

I smiled as I was closing in on Hiccup in a large open field, but saw Toothless slam Hiccup to the ground. Now _I_ was enraged. I ran over to Hiccup and picked him up right before Toothless slammed his two front paws into the earth where Hiccup used to be moments ago.

After noticing he wasn't there, Toothless looked up at me to see Hiccup underneath my back right paw and snarled at me, making me snarl right back. I put my back right paw on Hiccup's chest gently, but firmly, so that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING THAT DRAGON-MURDERER?" He snarled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I screamed, "DID YOU BANG YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING?" I screamed in a demanding voice.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Toothless let out a roar, and charged me and I returned the favor.

We were fighting, neck-in-neck, when I noticed Hiccup stand up. He wasn't hurt, which relieved me, but he was still in danger. Me and Toothless fought a little more, when I saw Hiccup pick up a rock. Somehow he had an idea with what was going on.

**(Hiccup's POV)**

My eyes went wide when I finally figured out why Toothless was trying to kill me. He was obviously brain-washed or something, because he would never, EVER try to hurt me, let alone kill me. I thought at first that it was him trying his 'Let's scare the crap out of Hiccup' game, in which he chases me around pretending to be angry with me, and I always lose because I can't run as far & as fast as him. The 3 times he did it, when he finally caught up to me and pinned me down snarling, I thought that I was going to die or something, but every one of those 3 times ended up with him licking me to tell me it was all a joke. I hated it when he did that. To him, yes I could see how it was a joke, but me. . .NO.

Anyway, I thought that he was playing that until he was actually trying to hit me with his fireballs. I knew then that this was no game. This was serious. I knew that he had to be brain-washed because the day before, he was perfectly fine, but today, he's Mr. 'Let's kill Hiccup', so that's why I picked up a rock. I knew that even if I threw it as hard as I could, it wouldn't be enough to knock Toothless out. Instead, it'll just get him more enraged. So I thought of Korak.

"How on Earth am I going to show him what I want him to do."

I hatched an idea, and waited until the right moment. Korak pinned Toothless to the ground, and I called his name. He looked over, and I threw him the rock, which he caught with his spare paw and looked back at me confused. I then mimicked me bashing something in the ground, and pointed at Toothless, who was trying to get out of Korak's pin. He got the memo, and with one swipe of the rock to Toothless' head, he was out like a light.

**(Back to Korak's POV)**

Toothless lay there, unconscious, but not hurt all that bad. And, I could of sworn that I saw a black mist come out of his nostrils. It actually scared me, and I backed up snarling. The mist just dissolved into the sunlight, and it was freaky. In my peripheral vision, I saw Hiccup walk towards me. I turned, and saw him sitting next to Toothless' head. I growled at him telling him to back away. He looked up at me, then back down to Toothless and sighed.

He walked away from Toothless and sat down about 50 yards away. I walked over to him, and curled up around his body in a defensive position just in case Toothless would try something.

It was about 30 minutes later when Toothless woke up. He got up, stretched, and rubbed his head. I made a low growl, and he turned to me.

"Korak. Why are you so defensive? And why is Hiccup with you?" He smiled deviously.

"Are you jealous?" he teased.

I did the dragon equivalent of blushing and said,

"No! I'm not jealous! It's just. . ."

And before I could finish, Hiccup leaped from my defensive circle, and hugged Toothless.

"I missed you bud! You don't know how much I did!"

Toothless purred at Hiccup and then looked at me,

"Guess I win." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up."

The pair hugged for a while until Hiccup let go, receiving a lick from Toothless. He laughed and smiled at him. I saw Toothless rub his head again.

"Why does this hurt so bad?" He asked himself.

"It's a long story."

He looked at me, obviously a little bit shocked that I overheard him thinking out loud.

"Well," Toothless looked down at Hiccup, who was sleeping against his wing, "I got plenty of time. Unless he wakes up from his nap early."

I smiled and explained to him everything that I saw and witnessed. I also told him that he was brainwashed.

He was shocked, and was filling with rage towards himself with what he had done. I noticed this and calmed him down.

"Toothless, hey Toothless. You were brain-washed. Don't feel bad. You couldn't control your actions."

He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back, glad to know he was calming down.

There was silence between us until Hiccup woke up. Toothless nudged him, and he chuckled, and patted Toothless on the head.

"Hey bud." he said with such unique kindness in his voice, that in my opinion, no other viking had.

Hiccup got up and said,

"Uhhh. . .Korak, Toothless. Turn around. Nature calls."

We both got the picture, and turned, not one of us even daring to think about turning our heads.

Toothless was obviously in deep meditation when Hiccup snapped him out of it. Hiccup just touched his neck, and Toothless jumped, almost accidentally knocking Hiccup to the ground.

Toothless stood there, snarling at nothing.

I heard Hiccup ask, "What's wrong bud?", and saw Toothless ignore him.

His rage was not with him anymore. I was curious to who he was mad at now.

"Uhh...Toothless? You Okay?"

I heard him snarl, "HE WILL PAY!"

I looked at him, puzzled, and asked,

"Who, who will pay?"

He then turned to me and said,

"Midnight." He said with such rage and hate, that it was starting to radiate with his energy.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

He looked at me, then Hiccup, then me again, and said,

"He tried to force me to kill Hiccup. HE tried to FORCE ME to KILL HICCUP! THAT DEMON IS GOING DOWN TO THE PITS OF HELL WHERE HE BELONGS!"

Toothless' rage was off the charts right now, and I was scared just standing next to him. Hiccup wasn't though. He just stood by Toothless, and looked at him questioningly. I had to calm him down, or he would be in a bad mood, so I said,

"Toothless, I know you're enraged at Midnight for what he almost made you do, but can you at least contain your rage until you at least _see_ him? I mean, I don't think that you want to scare Hiccup again, right?"

He looked at me and said,

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll try to keep calm until I face that devil.

"Alright," I said, "If you need back-up, just give me a holler, and I'll come and help you take him down."

He looked up and me and smiled,

"Thank you Korak. I've never had another friend other than Hiccup that cared about Me & Hiccup's welfare."

"Well," I replied, "I just don't want to lose good friends, because honestly, I never had any friends until I met Hiccup, and now you."

I stared at the ground in slight pain, when Toothless nudged me.

" You have us now, we're your friends. Don't dwell in the past, just look forwards, because if you dwell in the past, you'll never get over it."

I looked at him and smiled,

"Thanks Toothless, I really needed that. And Hiccup too."

Toothless smiled at me and said,

"Alright, I'll call if I need back-up."

I smiled and said, "I hope you don't have to call me."

We both laughed, making Hiccup stare at us with confusion, which only made us laugh harder.

Toothless and Hiccup flew off not too long afterwards and I sat in that field, staring into the wonderful sky that had glistening stars that seemed to have their own story. They looked as if they were dancing in the sky, with their radiating glow of light and color that was breath-taking. And the Aurora Borealis (or Northern Lights) was shining in the sky with it's rainbow colors dancing wildly where they would just pull you in to the sheer beauty of them. I heard flapping behind me that broke my gaze, and turned.

I saw Toothless standing their looking at me with a kind smile.

"Watcha doing?"

"Oh, I'm gazing up at the sky. Isn't it beautiful?"

He gazed up as well and said,

"Yeah. It's really beautiful. Oh! Umm, Korak, where are you going to sleep tonight?"

I looked at him, a little puzzled before saying,

"In my cave just North of here. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay at me and Hiccup's place."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"No. Hiccup's the one that asked, I'm just the messenger."

I was really excited about having a warm place to sleep tonight, and responded,

"Alright! Yeah!"

Toothless smiled and said,

"Alright! Follow me! Oh, and by the way. Hiccup's dad's name is Stoick, and he only likes one dragon in the house at a time, so we'll go through Stoick's window. Is that okay?"

"Heck yeah! A roof over my head, and a warm place? Why _would_ I say no?"

He smiled and said again,

"Alright, then follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>"Next chapter. . .Toothless confronts Midnight, but wasn't expecting Hiccup to be with him. Now, Toothless has to fight Midnight, <em>and<em> keep Hiccup safe. Can he do it? Find out in the next chapter! :D"**


	5. Revenge

**Ch. 5 - Revenge**

* * *

><p><strong>(Toothless' POV)<strong>

I woke up the next day after helping Korak sneak into Hiccup's room. It was a lot harder than I thought. . .

We were landing in the upstairs bedroom, but it was Stoick's room. His was the only one with a window, until Stoick finally makes one in Hiccup's room. But anyway, we landed quietly, next to the big Viking's bed, and I told Korak to be quiet. I walked towards the bedroom door and opened it, only to turn and see Korak still standing next to the window.

"Korak? What are you doing?"

"Oh. Uh. . .are you _sure_ this is a good idea?

"Umm. . . Yes. I live here. Don't you think I'll know when it's a bad idea?"

He looked up at me and said,

"I. . .guess you're right."

"Okay, then come on."

He followed me out of Stoick's room and into Hiccup's. I closed the door as he walked in and looked at Hiccup. He was still fast asleep. He actually looked goofy when he slept. I told Korak he could sleep onone side of Hiccup's bed while I slept on the other. He nodded, and walked over to the left side of the bed, accidentally stepping on that old noisy board. I mean it was _really_ loud. I shoot up and looked at him, then Hiccup. Again, he was fast asleep.

"Huh." I said, "Guess he's a heavy sleeper."

We both chuckled at this, and I told him,

"Alright, I need to tell you something. You _have_ to get up when I tell you to. If Stoick catches you in here, we're all in trouble, alright?"

"Okay. That won't be too hard. I'm, used to getting up early."

And at that we were asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, and saw Korak still sleeping on the floor next to Hiccup's bed. I got up and stretched before I heard something that made my blood run cold.<p>

- Stoick was awake, and he was coming to check up on his son.

I panicked, and said,

"Korak, KORAK! You need to hide! NOW! Stoick's coming!"

He shot up and looked around, like he had just been jolted from his dreams (which he had been).

"Wha-What?"

"Stoick's coming! HIDE!"

He looked around, and found somewhere to hide.

I smiled at him, and pretended to be asleep when Stoick walked in to check up on Hiccup.

He walked over to the side of the bed, and I saw Korak step down stealthily from the beam right above the door, and leave.

He smiled back and me and mouthed,

"Thank you"

I smiled at him, and he left to who knows where.

Stoick left a few moments later, obviously content with the state of his son or something. . .

I looked at Hiccup sleeping and made my unamused face. I was bored, and he was sleeping. I needed to get him up, NOW. . .ASAP.

So, I went to work.

First, I nudged him a bunch which only seemed to irritate him more than wake him up.

Then, I shook the bed a little, making a miniature earthquake. It had no effect.

Then, I pulled out the big guns. I don't do this on Saturday mornings, but Hiccup just wouldn't wake up.

I jumped on top of his bed, and pinned him to it. He opened his eyes from the sudden motion, but wasn't awake enough.

I mentally smiled before I started to lick him. He was struggling to get me off (which he never would), and squirming around trying to get away from my forked tongue.

I finally had my way when he said,

"Okay, Toothless! Okay! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

I jumped off of his bed smiling triumphantly. He got up and mumbled under his breath. I couldn't tell what he was saying, because I wasn't paying much attention to his words. Just him getting ready, and flying with me.

He got ready and eventually got his lazy butt outside.

"Alright Toothless. You want to go flying bud?" he asked.

I nodded in confirmation before laying my head down for him to get on top of my neck.

Once he was on, we took to the skies, just me and him. It was moments like these where I felt that we were the only two people *ahem* I mean, friends in the whole world. But reality would always shake me loose from my thoughts and imagination.

"Hey Toothless, what was that?"

He pointed towards a mountain cliff, and I looked too. Nothing.

I knew that he wouldn't make anything up and point at something invisible, so I knew that he had to of seen something.

We were flying for quite a while. We flew for about. . .2 hours or so, and it was fun like it always was. To be free in the sky, no boundaries, no laws, nothing. Just. . .freedom. That feeling always felt uplifting and happy.

But, then something happened. A blue-sapphire fireball whizzed inches from my head, making me cringe slightly. I looked down at the mountain, and snarled loudly when I saw Midnight standing there. This was THE WORST time for him to be here, because now, I HAD TO WORRY ABOUT HICCUP _AND ME_!

He shot another one, and I dodged it easily. I knew that this was a bad idea to be flying without any cover, so I flew down to Ravenpoint mountain, and landed on a fairly large plateau.

Hiccup jumped off from me, and hugged my neck tightly. It hurt me to know that he was in such fear.

"Wha-What was that thing Toothless?"

I sighed, for I couldn't speak to him directly. He didn't understand Dragonese, so I had to just ignore him.

And not even a minute later, Midnight flew down to the opposite side of me, making Hiccup hug me tighter. I was enraged when I saw Midnight, and I didn't want Hiccup to get in the way and get hurt, so I broke free from his hug. I picked him of from the back of his collar, and set him on top of a high rock. I used my body language to tell him to stay put, and he understood.

I sighed while landing on the battlefield with Midnight.

_"Alright. Hiccup's safe for now. It's just you and me."_ I thought.

Midnight looked at me evilly and said,

"You know. When I'm finished killing you, I'll have Hiccup as Lunch, or maybe even Dinner. I don't know. I'll go with Lunch, so that his blood is warm and delicious."

I was enraged even more and snarled at him,

"OH YEAH? WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO GET PAST MY COLD, DEAD BODY BEFORE YOU DO THAT!"

He smiled evilly and said,

"That's my plan. Kill you, eat him, rule Berk. Sounds good, right?"

I snapped back at him, "No! You evil monster! How can you be so evil?"

He then looked up at me and said,

"I was born evil. I am evil. I will defeat you with evil. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I rushed him while snarling,

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

The fight had begun.

* * *

><p>I was the first to attack. I swiped at him, and missed. He tried to counter-attack by clawing my back, but I blocked him, and did an upper-cut that connected with his jaw. He flew in the air and recovered while airborne. He was really mad, and started to shoot at me with fireballs. I dodged all of them easily.<p>

"Fireballs? Really? Why don't you come down here and face me like a dragon? Or are you too inexperienced?"

I laughed at him, making him enraged.

He charged me with a swipe at my head, and I quickly side-stepped it while clawing his thick neck. He howled in pain, and lunged at me. I flew over him, while clawing his back, leaving 3 nasty marks all the way from his neck to the beginning of his tail.

He howled again. And turned to me. He started to wildly and blatantly try to hit me, but failed epically. The only thing that I had to do was just back up, he did the rest. He was obviously really mad, because he wasn't even concentrating.

After he stopped, I threw him off balance and shot a fireball at him. It barely missed, and as the smoke settled, Midnight was nowhere to be seen, and then I froze from fear. I looked where Hiccup was, and I felt a wave of relief hit me when I saw him sitting there.

"Toothless! Watch out! He's behind you!" I heard him scream.

But it was too late. Midnight clawed my left wing, tearing the rubber-like scaly skin, and I howled with pain. I jumped forwards while turning to face him. He charged me again, but this time got lucky. He clawed right underneath my eye, and bit my neck. I could feel his teeth drive deeper and deeper into my neck, so I turned my head, bit his left forearm, and clawed any other part of his body that was close enough for me to claw.

He let go, obviously having enough of the thrashing I put into his forearm, wing, and side.

I started to go a little bit light-headed from the blood-loss I was enduring from my neck. Blood was caked in blotches at some spots on the battle field, and me and Midnight's bodies had some blood blotches also.

I was becoming weaker as more and more blood came pouring from my neck. I then remembered Korak,

"KORAK! THE TIME IS NOW! I NEED BACK-UP!"

Midnight turned to me, and upper-cut me when I wasn't looking. I hit the ground hard, and couldn't get up. There was just to much pain everywhere through my body.

Then Midnight walked up and said something to me,

"I'll come back to finish you once I'm done with your human boy."

He laughed maniacally and blew a fireball at Hiccup, who dodged it, but fell off of the rock. He was conscious, but he was in tremendous pain.

Midnight was walking towards him, and I saw the look in Hiccup's eyes - Terror. Then, I saw Hiccup's blood. HICCUP'S BLOOD! That made me snap like a twig. My rage exploded off the charts, my energy was full of hate and revenge, and I was noticing something. . .

My body was growing to twice it's original size, and I was feeling everything in me change.

My wounds completely healed, and I wasn't light-headed anymore. I was so enraged at that point, I didn't even know that I was turning into something that legends say would never happen. .

And here I am. . .turning into it. . .

* * *

><p><strong>"Okay! What is Toothless turning into? And can it be enough to stop Midnight? Find out next chapter! :D"<strong>

**Please R&R! :D**


	6. Toothless, The Ultimate Night Fury

**Ch. 6 - Toothless, The Ultimate Night Fury**

* * *

><p><strong>(Toothless' POV)<strong>

My strengths were multiplied significatly. Speed, Firepower, Accuracy, Agility, all of these increased.

I can now run up to 253 m.p.h, fly up to 500 m.p.h., and dive at 1,000 m.p.h.

My markings glow red, and my eyes turn red. My claws and teeth become the sharpest they could ever be. The spikes at the end of my wings and tail-fins are longer, sharper, and have a black-to-red transition just like Korak.

My ears also have that black-to-red transition. And my body, even though twice my original size, becomes slimmer and more muscular.

My wings are slightly longer, my fireball is a reddish-sapphire, and I can use the most devestating fireball known in the history of time. . . 'No Hope'. (A fireball that is the equivalent to 1,000,000,000 Inter Contenintal Ballistic Missiles [ICBMs])

I was becoming the very thing that legends say wouldn't even exist. . .The Ultimate Night Fury. The most powerful dragon in the history of time and space.

* * *

><p>I was so enraged at Midnight that I swore the ground was shaking.<p>

I stood up, amazed with how much strength and power I had, because I almost fell over.

I looked towards Midnight, who was still approaching Hiccup, as if everything else was oblivious to him.

I snarled loudly at him,

"MIDNIGHT! IF YOU EVEN GET WITHIN 50 FEET OF HICCUP, I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

He turned around saying,

"Toothless. Are you really that stu-"

I smirked at him immediately stopping in the middle of his sentence when he saw my Ultimate Night Fury form. His eyes were wide with pure fear.

"What's wrong Midnight? Dragon got your tongue?"

I heard flapping and turned my head toward the sound while keeping an eye on Midnight. I saw Korak land next to one of the rocks, and he looked astonished.

"Ummm...Toothless?" he asked as if hoping that I was Toothless.

"Yeah?" I said kindly, even though I was full of burning rage.

"Oh. Good, that's a relief. For a sec there, I thought that you were Midnight or something. . . But, why do you look so different?"

I smiled at him,

"Because, I'm Toothless - The Ultimate Night Fury."

He looked at me with mouth agape and said,

"Yo-You-Your THE Ultimate Night Fury? THE ULTIMATE NIGHT FURY? The legend my parents told me when I was young?"

I smiled at him,

"Yep. That's me."

He just looked at me for a long period of time while I stared angrily at Midnight.

Then. . . I remembered Hiccup! I was so blinded by my rage, that I forgot about him!

I looked over at Korak and said,

"Hey Korak!"

He snapped out of it, and looked at me.

"Yeah, Toothless?"

"Hey, can you go see if Hiccup is okay? And tell me what condition he's in."

"Umm. . . .Okay."

Korak walked over to where Hiccup was, and checked up on him while I stared at Midnight, who was frozen like a statue, too scared to move.

"Hey Toothless! We've got a problem! Hiccup won't wake up!"

My eyes narrowed to the thinest they've ever been, and I charged Midnight.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU DEVIL!"

I ran up to him so fast that I didn't even finish my sentence when I was already giving him an upper-cut.

I grabbed him in mid-air, and body-slammed him to the rocky ground.

I flew up a little, and flew a fireball at him. It hit him square in the chest, but didn't kill him. It just blew off all of his fire-proof scales.

He howled in pain, and tried to get up, but I was already on top of him. I sank my now even sharper teeth into his neck and threw him into the air. He tried to fly away, but I was infuriated.

The next things I did, I can't even remember.

But I got into some kind of special stance, and launched a HUGE fireball at him. He shrieked as the fireball hit him.

It exploded with such tremendous power, that it knocked me over.

I got up and looked around. The trees were still standing, but about a tenth of them were broken in half.

I looked at the sky and smiled triumphantly. Midnight was done for good.

So then, why was I still full of rage? I was still mad at something, but that something is now nothing.

So, my rage needs something else to focus on.

My heart pounded in my head, and my eyes were wide from fear when I heard the name "Hiccup"escape Korak's mouth.

Now my rage had someone to focus on.

_"No! I will not let my rage turn towards Hiccup! NEVER!" _I was practically screaming this in my head.

I was fighting an intense internal battle between friendship and rage. There were so many things happening in my brain at one time, that it was hard for me to defeat this uncontrollable rage inside me.

I heard Korak say, "Toothless! Hiccup needs help! He's bleeding badly! And he won't wake up!"

When I heard those words. . . My rage was gone. . .vanished. It was gone because I cared more about Hiccup's well being than that _anything_ else in the world.

I ran over to him and saw that he was in critical condition.

I retracted my teeth, and held him gently but firmly in my mouth.

I exploded off of the ground as I made my way towards Berk.

I was flying full speed towards Berk, and when I landed, I immediately ran for the healer.

It didn't take me but just under half a minute to find her.

I didn't want to scare anyone, so I hid behind a building, set Hiccup down, and concentrated.

It took me a minute or two to go back into my regular Night Fury form, but I didn't care.

I picked up Hiccup in my mouth again, and ran for the healer.

She saw me approaching her and stood there, as if she knew why I came. (Well, if Hiccup's in my mouth because he can't wake up. . .obviously something's up. . ."

I set him on the ground and the healer looked at him.

"Ohhh. . .I'm going to have to bring him back to my house."

I picked Hiccup up gently in my mouth yet again, and followed Jade (the healer) to her house.

While we were walking there, Stoick ran up to Jade, with a worried look on his face.

"Wha-What has happened to Hiccup?"

"Calm down Stoick, I can save him. Can you do me a favor? This Night Fury has obviously had a long and stressful day. Can you carry Hiccup for him?"

Stoick looked at me with his special 'Stoick Expression' and said,

"Alright. Fine."

He took Hiccup from my mouth and walked up into Jade's home.

I got bored, so I decided to take a quick nap. . .

* * *

><p>I shot up when I heard Hiccup shouting.<p>

"TOOTHLESS! HELP ME!"

I shot my head around to see Hiccup being sucked into some sort of vacuum thingy.

I ran over and protected him with my body. I blew a fireball at the vortex, but it did nothing.

Until, I was sucked into it with Hiccup and. . . .

* * *

><p>"Toothless? Toothless? Come on bud, wake up."<p>

That sounded like. . .Hiccup's voice.

"Toothless. Wake up."

My eyes shot open, and I realized it was all just a dream.

I looked over to the right of me to see Hiccup sitting there with a smile on his face.

"Man. You were asleep for a while. . . Anyway. . .thanks for saving me again bud."

I smiled, and licked him on the cheek, making him chuckle. His happiness always rubbed off on me. Then he spoke,

"If I could go back in time to fix any wrong-doing I ever did to you or the other dragons, except for that big one, then I would."

I purred at him, and knocked him over doing so. I pinned him to the ground and started to lick him.

"Okay Toothless! Okay bud! Cut it out!" he said, laughing a bit in between words.

I backed off of him, and he sat up, rubbing my nose.

"I love you bud."

I purred, and put my head on his lap.

_"And I love you to Hiccup."_

* * *

><p><strong>"Alright! This is the end of my story! FYI: Toothless only wants to go Ultimate Night Fury when he abslutely has to. But, expect a sequal!<strong>

**Sequal title: "Time Warp"**

**Hiccup said if he could go back in time and fix things, he would. Now. . .he gets his chance! Subscribe to my profile to get the alert for my sequel."**


End file.
